


Сборник мини-феста

by AngelJuls



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Androids, Detectives, Dragons, Established Relationship, First Time, Frottage, Happy Ending, M/M, PWP without Porn, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJuls/pseuds/AngelJuls
Summary: Сборник драбблов и мини с собственного мини-фестика, в котором тема каждой мини-истории - определенная фраза.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 7





	1. 20.10. – Вы хотите меня? Вы хотите меня, – Ричард больше не спрашивал.

**Author's Note:**

> Название каждой части и есть эта определенная фраза.

Гэвин набрал в поле сообщений фразу «Может, переспим?» и уставился на нее невидящим взглядом. Сложно было представить, что он на самом деле отправляет Ричарду такое сообщение, но помечтать хотелось. Особенно о том, что Ричард отвечает согласием.  
Но…  
Это же был Ричард. Идеальный андроид, которому были чужды человеческие чувства и желания, хоть тот и стал девиантом уже довольно давно. Гэвин скривил губы в горькой ухмылке. Угораздило же влюбиться в машину, которая уже и машиной-то быть не должна. Поэтому о признании можно было только мечтать.  
Хмыкнув своим мыслям, Гэвин еще раз посмотрел на сообщение и только собрался его стереть, как кто-то неожиданно врезался в него, вырвав из невеселой задумчивости. Он резко обернулся и наткнулся взглядом на дрожащего от страха и неловкости стажера, который из-за столкновения с Гэвином пролил на себя явно горячий кофе.  
Гэвин тут же почувствовал, как на них переключилось внимание коллег, потому что он обладал поистине отвратительным характером и сейчас должен был последовать взрыв. И коллеги это знали. Но глядя на дрожащего парня, Гэвин вдруг… передумал. Ему стало жаль и без того напуганного и пострадавшего беднягу. Поэтому Гэвин махнул рукой, даже не выслушав извинений.  
Когда Гэвин вернул взгляд на экран своего телефона, то невольно почувствовал, как у самого задрожали руки. Потому что сообщение Ричарду было не только отправлено, но доставлено и – о боги – прочитано. Гэвин нервно сглотнул, крепче сжав в руке телефон, совершенно не чувствуя, как его грани больно давят в ладонь.  
Черт.  
Черт-черт-черт!  
Как он мог так облажаться? Как?!  
Гэвин украдкой осмотрелся и выдохнул сквозь зубы. Хорошо, что Ричарда сегодня не было в офисе, не придется сразу объясняться. А до завтра он что-нибудь придумает.  
Чего Гэвин не видел, так это того, как неуловимо шевельнулась камера видеонаблюдения, повернувшись к его столу…  
***  
Гэвин нервно ходил по гостиной, не обращая внимания на включенный телевизор и теплеющее пиво, которое он держал в руке. Все его мысли были заняты тем чертовым – случайно отправленным – сообщением. Даже ложь было сложно придумать, потому что Ричард на раз ее раскусит. Гребанный идеальный андроид.  
И что теперь делать, как выйти из этой ситуации, Гэвин не знал. Потому что стоит ему посмотреть в глаза этой блядской жестянке, все красиво выстроенные истории пойдут крахом.  
Зарычав от досады, Гэвин упал на диван, сделал спешный глоток теплого пива и, скривившись, отставил бутылку. То, что Ричард спросит про сообщение, Гэвин даже не сомневался. Любопытства и дотошности в том, чтобы докопаться до правды, ему было не занимать.  
– Блядь… – нервно рассмеялся Гэвин, потерев лицо ладонями, – как же так угораздило?.. По окнам вдруг скользнул свет фар, осветив полутемную гостиную вспышкой.  
Гэвин отнял руки от лица и буквально задницей почувствовал, что это приехал Ричард. А он так надеялся оттянуть этот разговор как можно подольше.  
Раздался звонок в дверь.  
Гэвин еще раз хмыкнул, «радуясь» своей везучести, поднялся на ноги и без особого энтузиазма пошел открывать. Может, стоило действовать, как с пластырем? Резко дернуть, то есть, признаться, несмотря на боль, и постараться забыть.  
– Детектив Рид, – стоило распахнуть дверь, вежливо кивнул Ричард.  
Гэвин открыл дверь еще пошире, молча махнув внутрь дома.  
– Зачем приехал? – спросил он, наблюдая, как Ричард осматривался в гостиной. – И почему тебя сегодня не было на работе?  
– Беспокоились? – Ричард совершенно человеческим жестом подернул брюки перед тем, как сесть на диван. – Я брал отгул, – пояснил он, – нужно было провести диагностику и кое-что усовершенствовать.  
– Делал апгрейд? – вскинул бровь Гэвин, с трудом не пошутив про член. Не в сложившейся ситуации. И не в состоянии Гэвина шутить.  
– Настраивал сенсоры, – удержав его взгляд, медленно ответил Ричард, – чтобы лучше чувствовать.  
Гэвин невольно вздрогнул, услышав это. Зачем? Зачем тому, кто до сих пор считал себя машиной, нужны чувствительные сенсоры?  
– Гэвин, – Ричард смотрел на него долгое мгновение, затем поднялся и подошел ближе, – думаю, нам нужно поговорить.  
– О чем? – Сглотнул Гэвин, остановившись взглядом на губах Ричарда.  
Они казались такими мягкими, но на ощупь, почему-то думал Гэвин, должны быть, скорее всего, твердыми, как пластик. Хотя, возможно Гэвин просто так пытался себя успокоить, чтобы не желать поцелуя.  
Ричард сделал еще один шаг, становясь практически вплотную.  
– Вы хотите меня? – Спросил он, снова заглянув Гэвину в глаза.  
Гэвин не сдержал тихий выдох, отводя взгляд, чем выдал себя с головой.  
– Вы хотите меня, – Ричард больше не спрашивал. Ему хватило увиденной реакции лишь на простой вопрос.  
– Почему я должен хотеть тебя, Жестянка? – Хрипло спросил Гэвин, вернув ему пристальный взгляд. – Мне что, мало девушек?  
– Парней, Гэвин, – Ричард тонко понимающе улыбнулся, – Вы всегда снимали в клубах парней.  
– Ты охренел?! – Гэвин пихнул его в грудь, разозлившись. – Следил за мной?!  
– Немного, – теперь улыбка Ричарда стала лукавой.  
Он склонил голову к плечу и перехватил руки Гэвина, прижав их к своей твердой груди. Если бы Гэвин не был так зол и смущен одновременно, он бы поразился переменам, происходившим в Ричарде. Или тот уже давно стал таким, просто хорошо скрывался?  
Только для чего, если это так?  
– И зачем тебе это было нужно? – Гэвин не двигался и даже не вырывался, завороженный ощущением бьющегося тириумного насоса под ладонями.  
– Затем же, зачем Вы прислали мне сообщение.  
– Это был не я! – невольно дернувшись, воскликнул Гэвин, потому что ему все еще было стыдно за это, но Ричард удержал его руки, все так же прижимая к себе. – Мой телефон взломали!  
Ричард загадочно улыбнулся, а после Гэвин услышал оповещение о входящем сообщении. – Это ты? – Спросил Гэвин, кинув быстрый взгляд на свой телефон, который лежал на кофейном столике.  
– Проверь и узнаешь, – Ричард выпустил его ладони и ласково провел костяшкой указательного пальца по его скуле.  
Гэвин недоверчиво на него покосился, но телефон взял. А потом едва не выронил его, когда увидел на экране запись с камеры видеонаблюдения.  
Сегодняшнюю.  
Как в него врезался стажер...  
– Думаю, время записи, и время отправки сообщения мы сверять не будем, – Ричард подошел сзади и осторожно вытащил из рук застывшего Гэвина телефон.  
– Не будем, – послушно согласился Гэвин, крепко зажмурившись и коря себя за то, что на нервах выдал эту глупую ложь про взлом. Стало стыдно вдвойне. Таким идиотом он, кажется, даже в средней школе себя не выставлял.  
– Так, что? – шепот Ричарда пощекотал ухо.  
Гэвин почувствовал на плечах осторожные прикосновения, а потом его аккуратно развернули. Он медленно сглотнул вставший в горле ком и поднял на Ричарда затравленный взгляд.  
– Что?  
– Может, переспим? – усмехнулся Ричард, глядя на то, как у Гэвина от удивления округляются глаза. – Не зря же я обновил свои сенсоры, – от доверительного шепота прямо на ухо, у Гэвина по спине пробежали мурашки.  
Он закрыл глаза, чувствуя впервые за долгое время полное умиротворение в душе, и кивнул, начав против воли широко улыбаться.


	2. 22.10. Гэвин, пожалуйста, будь осторожнее.

Ричард исчез.  
Просто взял и исчез.  
Гэвин с тихим рыком бессилия запустил в стену кружку с недопитым кофе, но легче не стало. Внутри, словно пропасть разверзлась, после того, как Гэвин понял, что эта машина... нет, уже давно не машина! Этот ублюдок! Ричард был самым настоящим ублюдком, не смотря на свое происхождение. Иначе не оставил бы Гэвина так просто.  
Еще и эта записка.  
Гэвин с ненавистью сжал ее в кулаке и передразнил, отчаянно кривляясь:  
– Гэвин, пожалуйста, будь осторожнее. Скотина.  
Он схватился за волосы и потянул за пряди как можно сильнее, чтобы почувствовать отрезвляющую боль. Но стало лишь хуже. Потому что в последний раз, когда Гэвин пытался таким способом привести мысли в порядок, Ричард осторожно отнял его руку от волос, поцеловал костяшки и, мягко улыбнувшись, предложил пойти прогуляться.  
Гэвин готов был зарыдать от отчаяния. Ему было настолько больно, потому что он не понимал, почему этот… этот пластиковый мудак так с ним поступил. Ведь Гэвин впервые за долгие годы смог начать кому-то доверять, и Ричард об этом прекрасно знал. Но все равно просто взял и ушел, оставив после себя ворох воспоминаний, к чему не прикоснись, и душащую боль от каждой мысли, потому что так или иначе, они у Гэвина были завязаны на Ричарде. Еще и сбежал как последняя сволочь, пока Гэвин спал после долгой смены, оставив одного в их чертовой кровати. Спасибо, что не после секса.  
И почему-то после этой мысли, Гэвин, сам того не ожидая, вдруг успокоился. Посмотрел на их совместную фотографию, в забавной рамке, которую притащил Ричард, стоявшую на стеллаже, и пообещал найти его. Чем бы ни пришлось пожертвовать.  
Найти и потребовать ответы.  
***  
Гэвин отряхнулся от пыли, умудрившись не чихнуть на все огромное пустое помещение заброшенного склада.  
– Ну что за ебаное клише, – проворчал он себе под нос, осторожно осматриваясь вокруг.  
Долгие и упорные поиски Ричарда, затянувшиеся на несколько месяцев, привели его сюда – на ебаный пыльный склад, на окраине Чикаго.  
Но Гэвин не собирался отступать. Ему нужно было посмотреть Ричарду в глаза и получить ответы.  
Позади вдруг что-то гулко упало, заставив пистолет в руке Гэвина на мгновение дрогнуть, но он быстро справился с этим и осторожно обернулся.  
– Детектив Рид, – растягивать слова, медленно произнес какой-то ушлепок в лыжной черной маске. Для полного клише и соответствия тупых боевиков нулевых не хватало лишь пафосных аплодисментов, – какая встреча. Что же привело Вас сюда?  
– Где он? – проигнорировав ненужные расшаркивания, Гэвин шагнул ближе, вскинув пистолет. – Раз ты знаешь мое имя, то наверняка знаешь, как я работаю. Поэтому, не советую делать глупости, стреляю я очень метко.  
– Глупость здесь сделали только Вы, – хмыкнул человек, взмахнув рукой.  
Помещение тут же осветило множество вспыхнувших лампочек, на мгновение ослепив Гэвина. Когда зрение вернулось, он смог рассмотреть еще как минимум десять вооруженных человек вокруг. В таких же масках.  
Плохо.  
Это было очень плохо.  
Но не хуже, чем не знать, почему Ричард так поступил.  
– Я сделаю еще большую глупость, если ты не приведешь его, – у Гэвина даже не дрогнула рука, когда он перевел прицел прямо в лицо стоявшего перед ним человека.  
Ему было плевать на последствия, без Ричарда он и так чувствовал себя абсолютно мертвым. Человек хмыкнул, потом коротко кивнул и дверь позади него со скрипом открылась. Гэвин скривился было из-за звука, но когда увидел Ричарда, все вокруг буквально померкло и остался только он. Гэвин так соскучился… Но Ричард одарил его презрительным взглядом и скривил свои мягкие губы, которые Гэвин когда-то так любил целовать.  
– Зачем Вы пришли, детектив Рид?  
Ричард встал перед тем, кого Гэвин мысленно прозвал Ушлепок, закрывая тем самым от предполагаемой пули. Было больно это видеть, но Гэвин сдержался, даже не изменившись в лице.  
– Хочу выслушать твои объяснения, – хмыкнул вместо этого он, – когда ты перестал быть моим напарником и стал продажной шлюхой?  
Диод Ричарда закрутился желтым, несколько раз перескочив на красный. Казалось, он что-то обдумывал, но когда он думал, то не подмигивал. Гэвин усмехнулся, когда Ричард поднял на него удивленный взгляд. А потом обреченно вздохнул.  
– Я хотел сделать все красиво и аккуратно, но ты всегда был нетерпеливым.  
Дальнейшее Гэвин запомнил плохо, потому что пока опустошал обойму своего пистолета, получил пулю в левое плечо. Это «недоразумение» вынудило его укрыться за ящиками и оставить дальнейшие разборки с группировкой Ричарду и подоспевшим Коннору и андроидам, которых отправил Маркус.  
Когда на складе воцарилась звенящая тишина, все преступники оказались связаны или убиты. Перед Гэвином, судорожно зажимающим рану на плече, тут же на колени буквально упал Ричард.  
– Я же просил, Гэвин, будь осторожнее, – укоризненно произнес он, отнимая ладонь от раны и сканируя ее, – но ты как всегда наплевал на мои слова.  
Гэвин отпихнул его руки, неуклюже схватил за плечо и потянул на себя, жадно целуя. Ричард бережно обхватил его и ответил на поцелуй.  
– Почему ты такой дурак? – Когда поцелуй закончился, улыбнулся Ричард, прислонившись лбом к его лбу.  
– Потому что не стоило так уходить. Я думал, что ты меня бросил! – Немного истерично пожаловался Гэвин. Хотя, в его положении ему была простительна такая маленькая слабость.  
– Следовало бы, раз ты продолжаешь подставляться под пули, – Ричард, осторожно придерживая его за пояс, помог подняться.  
– Знаешь ли, – пропыхтев, Гэвин кое-как встал, – тот клочок туалетной бумаги ничего не объяснил. Что я должен был думать? И только после того, как я начал копать, чем привлек внимание Коннора, понял, что это ты так пытался уберечь меня, когда окончательно вышел на их след.  
Ричард выглядел виноватым.  
– Прости, я не подумал, что ты не сможешь найти код на том листке, – сконфуженно пробурчал он.  
– Что?  
– На той записке было зашифрованное послание. Нужен был только ультрафиолет. Но я не подумал, как все будет выглядеть для тебя, – пояснил Ричард, придерживая его за бок.  
– Радуйся, что я ранен, – вздохнул Гэвин.  
– Иначе что? – Ричард начал улыбаться, заметив, как к ним идет Коннор.  
– Иначе в тебе бы стало на одну дырку больше, – пропыхтел Гэвин, практически отключаясь от потери крови.  
– Дома поговорим, – Ричард, не слушая протестов, подхватил Гэвина на руки.  
– Медики уже здесь, – сообщил Коннор, хлопнув Ричарда по плечу, – рад тебя видеть.  
– Спасибо, я тоже, Кон, – усмехнулся Ричард и послал ему просьбу по их связи о фотографии. Коннор рассмеялся:  
– Пополняешь домашний архив?  
Ричард в ответ лишь кивнул.  
Сначала он дождется, пока у Гэвина заживет плечо, а потом выпросит прощение за свою оплошность. Если ему, андроиду, было тяжело столько времени без своего человека, Ричард не представлял, каково было Гэвину. Поэтому собирался искупать свою вину столько, сколько потребуется.


	3. 24.10. Смотрите-ка, наш Пиноккио стал настоящим мальчиком

Гэвин медленно прошелся вдоль многочисленных капсул с Трейси, скучающе осматривая их стройные, практически голые тела, усыпанные блестками. Как п _о_ шло. Даже на непривередливый вкус Гэвина.  
Хотя…  
Он осмотрелся и хмыкнул. Кажется, он все-таки был привередлив. Потому что другим посетителям клуба наоборот нравилась эта пошлятина, судя по тому, как стремительно пустели капсулы.  
У многих будет удачный вечер пятницы.  
Но, видимо, не у Гэвина. Потому что ему категорически никто не нравился.  
И дело было даже не в том, что он терпеть не мог андроидов. Это давно осталось в прошлом. К тому же, после революции, в таких клубах работали девианты, которых многие не понимали. Но Гэвину было на это плевать. Он хотел потрахаться, а выбрать никого не мог, хотя ассортимент был более чем обширным и разнообразным.  
Тащиться в бар и искать секса на одну ночь по старинке тоже не хотелось. Да и попросту не было времени. Гэвин слишком устал на работе для таких подвигов. Хотелось просто приятно провести время, ничем себя не обременяя. А поход в бар и знакомство там могли закончиться далеко не так приятно.  
Не заметно для себя, Гэвин перешел в другой зал, продолжая скучающе изучать капсулы когда его внимание привлек знакомый силуэт.  
– Не может быть, – пораженно рассмеялся Гэвин, наблюдая за тем, как Ричард тоже переходил от капсулы к капсуле, изучая находившихся в них Трейси.  
Гэвин просто не мог упустить такой шанс. Дождавшись, когда Ричард остановиться возле очередной капсулы, Гэвин тихо подошел и остановился у него за спиной.  
– Смотрите-ка, наш Пиноккио стал настоящим мальчиком, – хмыкнул он, практически в самое ухо Ричарда. Тот резко обернулся, едва не стукнувшись с Гэвином носами.  
– Детектив, – чинно кивнул Ричард, сохраняя спокойствие.  
– Ведро, – отзеркалив его кивок, усмехнулся Гэвин, – что ты здесь делаешь?  
– То же, что и Вы, детектив, – надменно отчеканил Ричард.  
– Тоже собрался потрахаться? – Гэвин недоверчиво вскинул бровь. – А у тебя есть чем?  
Ричард опасно сузил глаза.  
– А у Вас? – медленно, глядя Гэвину в глаза, протянул он.  
– Что ты сказал?  
– Судя по тому, что Вы сейчас здесь, со мной, как это говорится – «письками меряетесь», а не занимаетесь с кем-то из Трейси сексом, то Вам – нечем, – Ричард нагло улыбнулся, не отводя взгляда.  
Гэвин, сам от себя не ожидая, схватил его за воротник рубашки и дернул на себя:  
– Жестянка, ты договоришься…  
– И что будет? – Ричард ничего не делал, чтобы освободиться, только продолжал улыбаться, глядя ему в глаза с откровенным вызовом.  
– Я вместо них, – Гэвин дергано кивнул в сторону капсул, – трахну тебя, понял?  
– Хотел бы я на это посмотреть, – усмехнулся Ричард, облизнув нижнюю губу.  
Гэвин от такой наглости зарычал, почувствовав ярость и... гребанное желание.  
Ему нравился такой Ричард, отрицать было бессмысленно. Возможно, поэтому он не смог никого выбрать, потому что они _не были_ Ричардом. Ричард, засранец, кажется, прочитал все по глазам и, перехватив Гэвина за руку, потянул за собой.  
Чтобы чуть позже, после очередных препирательств и спора, неожиданных и жарких поцелуев, разложить Гэвина на капоте его собственной машины, в безлюдном переулке.  
– Ненавижу тебя, – выдохнул Гэвин, запрокинув голову после того, как Ричард настойчиво потянул его за волосы назад.  
– И почему я тебе не верю, – усмехнулся тот, толкнувшись бедрами и припав губами к доверчиво подставленной открытой шее.  
– Могли бы уже давно заниматься сексом, – со стоном выдавил Гэвин, проигнорировав его фразу и вслепую пытаясь обнять Ричарда.  
– Могли бы, но терпение у меня закончилось только сегодня.  
– Не знал, что тебе так не понравится безобидная шутка про деревяшку, – Гэвин ответил на поцелуй, который больше походил лишь на касание губ, чтобы разделить один вдох на двоих.  
– Мне не понравилось, что ты постоянно смотришь на меня, а потом идешь в бордель, – Ричард обхватил Гэвина за грудь, потянув на себя.  
– У машины... появилась... ревность, – Гэвин буквально задыхался, стоя на носочках, пока Ричард трахал его, расцвечивая шею жадными укусами, – надо... же...  
– У машины еще и чувство собственничества появилось, – Ричард впился ему в губы жарким голодным поцелуем.  
Гэвин все-таки смог неловко обнять его за шею, притянув ближе, и ответил с неменьшей страстью. Знал бы, что Ричард пойдет следом за ним в бордель из-за ревности, давно бы туда наведался. Но тут Ричард прикусил ему нижнюю губу, жадно облизывая, чем лишил последних мыслей и помог Гэвину переступить черту.  
Лучшего вечера пятницы было не придумать.


	4. 26.10. Нравится, детектив?

Где-то монотонно капала вода.  
Это первое, что услышал Гэвин, выныривая из вязкой бездонной темноты. Или именно этот звук помог ему очнуться, Гэвину было плевать, потому что с сознанием вернулась и боль.  
Он попытался пошевелить задранными затекшими руками, но получилось плохо. В мышцы, словно вонзались тысячи мелких иголок, и Гэвин даже понять не мог, сколько провел так, в подвешенном состоянии, на цепи, едва касаясь носками пола.  
Он даже не помнил, что случилось. В памяти вместо воспоминаний зияла огромная черная дыра.  
– Что, черт возьми, произошло? – Прохрипел он, вскинув голову и пытаясь осмотреться вокруг. Но вокруг была лишь тьма, а на него, как в лучших традициях дешевых боевиков, был направлен яркий прожектор.  
– Блядь, – уронив голову на грудь, обессилено прошептал Гэвин.  
Откуда-то сбоку раздались редкие хлопки, словно кто-то аплодировал его жалким попыткам.  
– Покажись, ублюдок, – скривился Гэвин, вскидывая голову, – и я грохну тебя чуть быстрее, чем планировал.  
Послышалось отчетливое ироничное хмыканье, и перед прожектором вдруг легла длинная тень.  
Гэвин прищурился, но не смог ничего рассмотреть, как бы ни силился. Тот, кто его похитил, знал, что делать.  
А потом тень подошла ближе, и стало отчетливо видно... диод. Горевший ровным голубым светом.  
– Что… – начал было Гэвин, а потом андроид приблизился настолько, что Гэвин смог увидеть его лицо, – Ричард?!  
Ричард спокойно улыбнулся, поднял руку и... вместо того, чтобы освободить Гэвина, коснулся его лица костяшкой указательного пальца.  
– Гэвин-Гэвин, – сочувственно покачал он головой, ласково улыбнувшись, – лучший из детективов, а поймать тебя оказалось так просто.  
– Поймать? – Растерянно переспросил Гэвин, удивленно глядя на него.  
Ричард лишь усмехнулся, теперь скользнув ладонью по его груди. Гэвин попытался дернуться, но лишь застонал от боли в руках.  
– Так это ты сделал, ублюдок, – даже не спросил, а просто выразил пришедшую мысль Гэвин, – только для чего? Какой смысл в моем похищении? Особенно, тебе?  
Ричард промолчал. Только отступил на шаг назад, вставая так, чтобы луч прожектора захватывал его тело частично, словно подчеркивая и выделяя на фоне темноты позади.  
– Просто хочу кое-что проверить, – легко улыбнувшись, произнес он, что ничего, конечно же, не объясняло.  
– Это нельзя было проверить в других условиях? – Гэвин облизал пересохшие губы.  
Ричард снова промолчал. Вместо слов, он небрежно скинул со своих плеч надоевший Гэвину пиджак.  
– Что ты делаешь? – Нахмурился тот.  
Но Ричард с улыбкой отрицательно мотнул головой, показывая молчать, а после принялся медленно расстегивать пуговицы на своей черной рубашке. Одну за другой.  
Гэвин настолько удивился, что забыл возмутиться. Происходящее было слишком необычным и... диким? Когда Ричард распахнул полы рубашки и скользнул ладонями по своему рельефному животу и груди, Гэвин не выдержал:  
– Какого черта ты творишь?  
Ричард в ответ закусил губу, кокетливо похлопав ресницами.  
– Нравится, детектив? – ласково поинтересовался он, скользнув рукой себе на шею. – То, что Вы видите?  
Гэвин сглотнул, стараясь не смотреть на него, но взгляд против воли возвращался к его подсвеченному со спины телу. Зрелище было красивым, тут не поспорить, но Гэвин не мог сосредоточиться. Ему было больно и почему-то противно.  
– Перестань, – со вздохом попросил он, когда Ричард взялся за пряжку ремня на своих брюках, – Рич, блядь!  
Ричард странно хмыкнул, но на удивление перестал. Снова подошел ближе и приподнял Гэвина за подбородок двумя пальцами:  
– А я-то думал, что тебе плевать на обстоятельства, раз ты постоянно смотришь.  
Гэвину хватило совести, чтобы смущенно отвести взгляд. Он смотрел не потому, что хотел Ричарда. Точнее не только поэтому. Он, черт возьми, еще и беспокоился о нем, об этой чертовой жестянке!  
Ричард видимо что-то нашел в его выражении лица, потому что еще раз хмыкнул, а потом снова все погрузилось во тьму. Гэвин даже вскрикнуть не успел, настолько быстро это произошло.  
– Гэвин, – раздался голос над ухом, – Гэвин, у нас новое дело, проснитесь.  
Гэвин вздрогнул и... действительно проснулся. Перед ним на столе лежали очки виртуальной реальности. Кажется, он хотел посмотреть симуляцию дела, на котором они застряли, но видимо отключился раньше, чем надел их.  
Или может быть это был… не сон, а симуляция? Того, что он видел?  
Гэвин невольно потер запястья, которые во сне были затянуты веревкой, но характерных следов не обнаружил.  
– Рич? – Задумчиво позвал он.  
– Да?  
– Когда я заснул, на мне были очки? – нахмурился Гэвин, обернувшись на него.  
– Нет, Вы уснули сразу, как только сели в кресло.  
– Ладно, – задумчиво кивнул Гэвин, – приснится же такое.  
Чего он не видел, так это мигнувшего красным диода и спешно застегнутой верхней пуговицы рубашки.


	5. 28.10. Не стена, подвинется

– Ты понимаешь, что это дракон? – Элайджа, как и всегда, выглядел спокойным. Внешне. Его волнение выдавала лишь нога, которой он едва заметно покачивал, пока говорил.  
– Спасибо, кэп, а я думал, это просто ящерица на стероидах, – съязвил Гэвин. Его жутко бесила вся ситуация и то, что пришлось обратиться к нему за помощью.  
– Не злись, Гэвс, – Элайджа допил остатки виски одним глотком и поднялся на ноги, – чем я могу тебе помочь? Ты же не просто так пришел.  
– Мне нужна карта, – нехотя, спустя мгновение признался Гэвин.  
– Только карта? – уточнил Элайджа.  
Гэвин коротко кивнул. Все остальное у него уже было подготовлено, включая его табельное оружие и несколько дополнительных обойм с патронами.  
– Почему ты готов отправиться в пасть к чудовищу, но не принять помощь от меня? – печально спросил Элайджа, жестом отправив Хлою за картой.  
– Потому что мне не нужна твоя жалость, Эл, – вздохнул Гэвин, покачав головой.  
– Мы друзья, давние друзья, Гэвин, и я хочу, чтобы так продолжалось и дальше, – он поднялся из кресла, заметив, что Хлоя вернулась с тонкой бежевой папкой в руках, – ты же в курсе, что еще никому не удавалось даже просто увидеть его сокровища?  
– Я буду первым, – заносчиво усмехнулся Гэвин, забирая карту, – кто их увидит, а потом и вывезет их. Дракон не стена, подвинется.  
Элайджа только усмехнулся в ответ на его слова, но промолчал. Гэвин был ему за это очень благодарен, потому что не хотелось с ним ссориться перед такой... поездкой.  
***  
После многочасовой езды по проселочной заросшей почти-дороге, когда на землю уже опустились сумерки, Гэвин наконец-то остановил машину перед небольшой горой и присвистнул:  
– А гора-то маленькая. Каких тогда размеров должен быть сам дракон?  
Поухмылявшись, Гэвин достал фонарик, снял с предохранителя пистолет и направился вглубь пещеры, почему-то совсем не чувствуя страха. В его крови кипел адреналин от одной только мысли о таком приключении и предстоящей награде, что перекрывал сейчас все чувства и разум. Именно поэтому Гэвин, совершенно не таясь, зашел в пещеру, даже запнувшись об камень и не заметив, что за ним уже наблюдали.  
Когда он прошел по длинному извилистому подобию коридора в просторный зал, то почему-то не подумал, как дракон может забираться внутрь. Но потом Гэвин осмотрелся и заметил вверху большую прореху вместо каменного свода и решил, что дракон залетает в нее.  
– И где эти чертовы сокровища? – спросил раздраженно Гэвин, пытаясь осветить огромное пространство вокруг себя, но луча фонарика далеко не хватало.  
Но обведя пространство вкруг себя еще раз, луч выхватил что-то блеснувшее в темноте. Гэвин, нахмурившись, подошел ближе и только хотел посветить снова, как перед ним вспыхнули два огромных глаза, отливавших серебром.  
Когда до Гэвина дошло, _что это_ , а точнее – _кто_ , он выронил фонарик и попятился назад пока дракон перед ним поднимался во весь свой немалый рост и разворачивал крылья. В пещере сразу же стало тесно.  
– Теперь ты мое сокровище, – услышал Гэвин в своей голове рычащий голос и понял, что теряет от первобытного страха, вдруг охватившего его, сознание.  
Как глуп он был, когда думал, что легко справится с драконом, древним огромным существом…


	6. 30.10. И жопа у тебя красивая/Ты что меня лизнул?

– Я, конечно, достаточно сильная машина, детектив Рид, – Ричард удобнее перехватил норовившего сползти на землю Гэвина за талию и прижал к себе, – но Вы не облегчаете мне задачу, постоянно запинаясь.  
Гэвин в ответ обиженно засопел.  
– Почему ты такой вредный? – медленно произнес он, посмотрев Ричарду куда-то в аккуратное ухо с родинкой на мочке.  
Ричард благоразумно предпочел не отвечать на его пьяные возмущения, потому что по опыту знал, что это ни к чему не приведет. Хорошему, по-крайней мере.  
– Такой горячий и такой вредный, – вдруг грустно вздохнул Гэвин, повиснув на нем чуть более сильнее, чем мгновение назад.  
Ричард от удивления чуть не ослабил хватку и с подозрением, украдкой покосился на Гэвина. Он действительно это сказал? Или у Ричарда был сбой звукового модуля?  
– И жопа у тебя красивая, – еще печальней вздохнул Гэвин, уронив голову на грудь и снова запнувшись на ровном месте.  
Ричард не выдержал.  
Перехватив Гэвина, он закинул его несопротивляющееся тело себе на плечо и уверенно зашагал к дому. Завтра им предстоял серьезный разговор.  
Или...  
Ричард вдруг усмехнулся. Он поступит иначе. Но перед этим стоило уложить Гэвина в кровать и подобрать таблетки, чтобы завтра не мучился похмельем. Иначе с ним будет невозможно разговаривать.  
Только вот если с укладкой Гэвина в кровать проблем не возникло, то с подбором таблеток еще как. Ричард не знал, сколько и чего успел выпить Гэвин прежде, чем позвонил ему. И внешний анализ не мог в этом помочь. Потоптавшись немного возле кровати, Ричард вздохнул и решился. Люди обычно называли такое решение «словно прыжок в ледяную воду».  
Не давая себе времени обдумать всплывшие на визоре возможные исходы данной ситуации, Ричард склонился над отключившимся детективом и медленно лизнул его губы, анализируя, что тот пил. Но этого оказалось мало. Тогда Ричард осторожно оттянул его нижнюю губу двумя пальцами и снова прошелся по ней своим языком. Гэвин неожиданно дернулся и приоткрыл мутные глаза.  
Они замерли напротив друг друга, как дикие животные в свете фар. Гэвин медленно моргал и пытался осознать происходящее своим затуманенным алкоголем мозгом, а Ричард просто не знал, что сказать, потому что признаваться в содеянном почему-то не хотелось. Хоть это и было… приятно. Но тут Гэвин вдруг забавно нахмурился и почему-то шепотом произнес:  
– Ты что, меня лизнул?  
Ричард машинально облизнулся, переведя взгляд на его губы и стараясь не обращать внимания на развернувшийся в новом окне результат анализа выпитого Гэвином.  
– Тебе это приснилось…– прошептал он Гэвину в самые губы, после чего нежно поцеловал, наплевав на предложенные системой варианты лжи.  
К удивлению, Гэвин не оттолкнул, не разозлился на действия Ричарда, а лишь пьяно улыбнулся в поцелуй, обхватив его лицо ладонями, и пьяно медленно ответил. А когда Ричард отстранился, спешно облизываясь, то Гэвин уже снова заснул.  
Машинально накрыв его одеялом, Ричард проигнорировал теперь еще более подробный после поцелуя результат анализа, нашел в аптечке нужные таблетки, составил из них правильную комбинацию и покинул дом Гэвина, находясь в замешательстве. Он не знал, почему поцеловал Гэвина, ведь система не предлагала такого выхода из ситуации. Ричарду просто... захотелось? И, кажется, это могло стать проблемой. Но все равно, завтра стоило поговорить с Гэвином.  
Утром детектив Рид явился в ДПД в хорошем расположении духа и даже хлопнул Ричарда по плечу в знак приветствия.  
– Хорошо спалось? – Осторожно уточнил тот, стараясь не смотреть на Гэвина.  
– Более чем, – Гэвин упал в свое кресло и бодро закинул на стол ноги, – спасибо за таблетки. Вообще не чувствую похмелья. Как ты это сделал?  
Ричард замер, так и не положив папку, которую изучал, на стол. Диод мигнул желтым, перескочив на красный.  
– Эй, ты в порядке? – Нахмурился Гэвин.  
Ричард мотнул головой и заторможено ответил:  
– Я составил комбинацию таблеток на основе того, что Вы пили.  
– Как ты узнал? Тебя же со мной не было, – вдруг спросил Гэвин тем тоном, который использовал на допросах. Он убрал ноги со стола и, похоже, неосознанно наклонился вперед, ближе к Ричарду.  
– Проанализировал, – после паузы ответил тот.  
– Коннор, ты что, снова облизывал улики?! – послышалось насмешливое откуда-то сбоку. Гэвин и Ричард одновременно обернулись, чтобы увидеть, как Коннор показывает кому-то из полицейских очень неприличный жест, которому явно научился от Хэнка. Когда Ричард перевел взгляд на Гэвина, то по его глазам понял, что тот знает.  
– Это был не сон, – вдруг очень тихо, но утвердительно произнес Гэвин. – Это не чертов сон? – Повторил он вопросительно, грозно прищурившись.  
Ричард покачал головой, понимая, что врать бесполезно.  
– Чертова жестянка, – выругался Гэвин, вскочив из кресла и подхватив с его спинки куртку.  
– Гэвин? – Позвал растерянно Ричард.  
– Мне нужно побыть одному, – буркнул Гэвин, даже не обернувшись, после чего стремительно вылетел из офиса, оставив Ричарда одного.  
И Ричард не знал, почему тот так отреагировал. Может Гэвину не понравился поцелуй? Ричарду – очень…  
И это была проблема.  
Но, кажется, теперь появилась еще одна, если судить по реакции Гэвина.


	7. 01.11. Холодные руки

– Гэвин, Гэвин, – частил Ричард, нервно мигая красным диодом, – только не отключайся, пожалуйста. Слышишь меня, Гэвин?  
– Рич, – через силу приподнялся Гэвин, обхватив его руки поверх своими ладонями, – у тебя такие холодные руки… – тихо произнес он, непонимающе нахмурившись.  
Ричард ошарашено перевел взгляд с его лица на свои руки, с которых от эмоций исчез скин.  
– Но, Гэвин… – прошептал он, – они должны быть теплыми. Даже горячими, потому что скин...  
Но Гэвин в ответ лишь слабо улыбнулся и закрыл глаза, едва заметно покачав головой.  
– Гэвин? – Ричард обхватил его за плечи, пытаясь встряхнуть. – Гэвин! Нет, не отключайся! Ты не можешь так со мной поступить, слышишь меня? Гэвин!  
Но Гэвин так и не открыл глаз, лишь в последний раз поднялась и опустилась грудь, а после он замер неподвижно.  
– Нет! – Ричард уткнулся ему лицом в плечо. – Нет-нет-нет! Ты не можешь так поступить со мной! Ты не можешь бросить меня одного! Гэвин!  
Ричард не понимал, что плачет до тех пор, пока на плечо не опустилась тяжелая рука. Он дергано вскинулся, но рядом стоял всего лишь Хэнк.  
– Давай, парень, – мягко произнес тот, – пойдем. Дай медикам сделать свою работу.  
Ричард кинул на него злой взгляд. Потом снова посмотрел на неподвижного бледного Гэвина и, всхлипнув, поднялся на ноги.  
– Я не дам этому так просто закончиться, – пугающе ровным голосом сказал он.  
– Что ты задумал? – Напрягся Хэнк.  
– Это неважно, – прошипел Ричард, – если у меня ничего не получится, передай это Коннору, – он протянул Хэнку конверт. Обычный бумажный конверт, чем удивил его еще больше.  
– Ричард, – попытался было сказать Хэнк, но Ричард мотнул головой.  
– Не надо, – буркнул он, глядя на то, как Гэвина пытаются реанимировать медики, – если он придет в себя, то останется либо в коме, либо инвалидом. Что для Гэвина, сам знаешь, не жизнь.  
– Но…  
– Я все решил, – Ричард кинул еще один быстрый взгляд на Гэвина и отвернулся, направляясь к затормозившему на другой стороне дороги такси. Его путь лежал на окраину города. Туда, где очень редко бывал гости, тем более андроиды.  
***  
– Рич? – Послышался хриплый голос, заставив Ричарда сорваться с места и подскочить к кровати. Лампа, которая была включена на прикроватной тумбочке, не давала рассмотреть Гэвина полностью, но Ричард не рискнул пока зажигать верхний, более яркий свет.  
– Гэвин... – он обхватил лицо пытавшегося облизать пересохшие губы Гэвина ладонями и крепко поцеловал.  
– Тише, сумасшедший, – удивленно, с улыбкой моргнул Гэвин, когда Ричард отодвинулся. – Что на тебя нашло? И почему у тебя такие холодные руки?  
Ричард засмеялся. Истерично, несдержанно. Совсем как человек, который долго был в напряжении и переживаниях. Его диод светился насыщенно красным, выдавая все настоящие эмоции.  
– Ричи? – Гэвин приподнялся на локтях, явно забеспокоившись, чего ему еще долго делать было нельзя. Но Ричард ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
– Он прижился, – сквозь смех и слезы с трудом разобрал Гэвин, – он наконец-то прижился!  
– Кто? – Растерянно спросил Гэвин, понимая, что ничего не понимает.  
– Нано-бот, – Ричард наконец-то успокоился, вытер лицо рукавом помятой рубашки, что на его было очень не похоже, и крепко обнял Гэвина, – наконец-то прижился в твоем организме.  
– Кажется, ты пропустил огромную часть рассказа, как во мне оказался какой-то там нано... что?  
– Бот, – с улыбкой поправил Ричард, поглаживая его скулу большим пальцем потеплевшей руки, – что последнее ты помнишь?  
Гэвин нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить.  
– Парковка перед заброшенным складом. Пуля под ребрами и твои холодные руки.  
Ричард вздохнул. Тяжело. Совсем как человек.  
– Ты чуть не умер на моих руках, твое сердце на мгновение остановилось, а я... я бесполезная жестянка, мог тебе помочь, но растерялся. Впервые в своей машинной жизни.  
Гэвин переплел с ним пальцы и мягко улыбнулся.  
– Но я же жив.  
– Благодаря вовремя подоспевшим медикам и… Камски, – опустив взгляд, тихо произнес Ричард.  
– Камски? А он здесь каким боком?  
– Я знал, что тебе это не понравится, но иначе ты бы остался инвалидом.  
– Что? – нахмурился Гэвин.  
– У тебя были повреждены внутренние органы и позвоночник. У меня не было другого выбора.  
– Ричи...– вдруг смягчился Гэвин, крепко обняв его, – ты не должен был думать о том, понравится мне это или нет. Ты должен был думать в первую очередь о себе. Ты переступил через свои принципы по отношению к нему и просто… Рич, ты…  
– Я люблю тебя, – прошептал Ричард, приподняв его голову за подбородок, – и наплюю на все, лишь бы спасти тебя.  
– Ох, Ричи, – Гэвин поцеловал его в уголок губ, – я тоже тебя люблю.  
– А сейчас какие у меня руки?  
Гэвин фыркнул, похоже, с трудом сдерживая слезы.  
– Теплые, Рич, очень теплые.


End file.
